


Ex

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, belgium gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Due tedeschi e due inglesi siedono ad un bar a bere un caffè insieme... come? Una barzelletta? Eh no!
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 9





	Ex

**Author's Note:**

> se non ricordo male il GP è quello del Belgio, comunque Nico ha avuto la pessima idea di presentarsi nel paddock e parlare con Lewis. A distanza di due metri, come se fossero due appestati. La cosa mi ha fatto molto ridere perché poi sempre lì si è visto Lewis appiccicato a Seb come se improvvisamente il covid non esistesse più. E niente mi sono vista una scena e l’ho scritta, anche se dubito che sia andata così come ho scritto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# EX

#  [](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3a6ec2c5296a26dc39206585b11841b4/78f1c6354c507bfd-6f/s400x600/e2193f602bcec3bf20d93db09fc3d12d58da001f.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb471.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1013.jpg)

/Lew/

“Incontrare il proprio ex è sempre complicato.  
Se il tuo ex è Nico è anche peggio.   
Aggiungici che ci stiamo parlando a pochi metri dalla motorhome Ferrari ed il gioco è fatto.  
Cioè, come dire... ho il cuore in gola, a momenti esplode.  
È vero che io e lui abitiamo sempre nello stesso palazzo a Monaco, ma è anche vero che ho un migliaio di altre case e che sto per lo più nelle altre piuttosto che a Monaco. Proprio perché non ho tutto quel gran piacere di incontrare casualmente il mio ex.  
Io e Nico, TEORICAMENTE, abbiamo un po’ sanato i nostri rapporti, ma è dall’anno scorso in realtà, non mica da chissà quanto. È tutto molto vago, specie perché non so minimamente cosa pensa e che intenzioni ha, ma tanto conta quali sono le mie ed io voglio averci a che fare il meno possibile.  
Però è peggio se mi mostro spaventato o suscettibile, devo comportarmi serenamente, se lascio trapelare il mio subbuglio è peggio. Chi ha problemi ad incontrare il proprio ex significa che ha la coscienza sporca, che magari prova ancora qualcosa o che cazzo ne so, non ho un manuale da studiare. Ho solo un ex ed è lui.   
Però sono convinto di dovermi comportare come al solito se lo vedo, per non destare sospetti o dar a vedere che me ne importa, che mi turba, che cazzo ne so.   
Tutto ok, peccato che non riesco ad avvicinarmi a lui per più di due metri.  
Due metri.   
E sono anche troppi.  
Il distanziamento sociale era un consiglio e comunque stava per un metro ed era nel pieno dell’emergenza pandemica.   
Adesso diciamo che è consigliato non appiccicarsi, specie se non ci sono mascherine. Ce le abbiamo tutti e due. E stiamo a due metri.   
Cioè io.   
È che siamo troppo vicino alle zone rosse, per me zone rosse sono le zone Seb. E poi siamo ripresi da almeno tre videocamere, io conto.   
Qua finiamo su tutti i siti internet e i telegiornali e vorrei sapere, MA PERCHÉ CAZZO QUESTO QUI HA UN PASS?  
Che domanda scema, ce l’ha perché è Nico Rosberg, un ex campione del mondo ed ex pilota.  
Campione perché ha giocato sporco, ma campione resta.   
Non distogliere lo sguardo da lui, parla, rispondi, fa come se niente fosse. A parte che per la distanza continentale, a momenti.  
Lui ha capito che non intendevo avvicinarmi e non lo fa, però nella sua testa starà pensando, io so a cosa pensa perché lo conosco troppo bene.   
Penserà che mi turba, che non mi è indifferente e che sicuramente se mi becca da solo in privato e mi si avvicina io mi sciolgo, piango, faccio chissà cosa.  
Si starà immaginando chissà quali scene.   
Ma perché cazzo non riesco mai a stare sereno con lui?   
Un anno fa alla morte di Niki eravamo riusciti a riavvicinarci, è da un po’ che cerchiamo di fare qualche piccolo passo, a volte ci riusciamo, ma forse ce ne mancano ancora. Due metri di passi, per la precisione.  
Ma poi perché diavolo dovrei farmi problemi?   
Dopotutto non provo nulla, è solo il mio ex, non devo dimostrare niente a nessuno, possono pensare ciò che vogliono, io SO qual è la verità.   
E la verità è che non voglio niente da Nico, che lo detesto cordialmente anche se l’ho perdonato. Insomma, mi ricordavo d’averlo fatto anche se non ricordo più.   
Se Seb mi vede così capisce subito che sono come un gatto in procinto di saltare con il pelo dritto sulla schiena!   
A proposito di Seb... eccolo laggiù che esce dal Motorhome, che culo come sempre. Ci guarda che parliamo ed io mi chiedo perché cazzo doveva per forza parlarmi qua? Lo vedi che ha qualcosa in mente?  
E che vuoi che ci sia dietro, cazzo? Non mi vede mai a casa perché lo evito come la peste, l’ho bloccato sul cellulare, se deve dirmi qualcosa può farlo solo qua. Anche se insomma, potrebbe evitare a prescindere di parlarmi del tutto.   
Comunque Seb mi vede, vede che sono stupidamente a due metri da lui, capisce che sono teso perché lui capisce sempre tutto di me e poi... e poi mi perdo la domanda di Nico che mi ripete nervoso gesticolando, perché quando gesticola so che è nervoso. Io mi fatico a concentrare.   
Lo guardo ma con la coda dell’occhio vedo che Seb... SEB SI INCONTRA CON JENSON!   
Ma tu guarda sto stronzo di merda!   
Jenson lavora per una televisione sportiva e spesso è in giro a fare domande ai piloti, spesso proprio a Seb guarda caso. Ed ora i due si appiccicano, si abbracciano, ridono e scherzano in piena simbiosi.   
Ma bravi.  
Bravi proprio.  
Cioè vuoi dirmi che non lo stai facendo apposta perché hai visto me e Nico?   
E va bene!   
Adesso ti frego io!   
Quando mi chiede se mi va un caffè insieme invece che gridarci a distanza come due appestati, io nella foga del momento, con l’immagine di Seb e Jens attaccati a parlare e ridere, accetto.   
Ma solo quando lo vedo sorpreso della mia risposta realizzo quanto sono imbecille.   
Un imbecille patentato.   
Nico mi si avvicina cauto ed io ho l’istinto di scappare, ma ormai non posso o sarei davvero ridicolo se lo facessi. Andiamo, che senso ha?   
Sospiro e guardo verso di lui mentre Nico prende il cellulare per vedere l’ora, mi parla ma non lo sento.  
Vedo solo Seb e Jenson che stanno che è una meraviglia, così fanculo.   
Che si fotta!  
Se lo merita!  
\- Andiamo? - Fa Nico notando che sono distratto. Io mi metto fra lui e quei due laggiù e annuisco con un sorriso finto nascosto dalla mascherina nera. Così lui tutto strano ma cautamente felice, mi precede verso la ristorazione comune del paddock. Io mi giro un’ultima volta.  
Bene, molto bene.  
Lo stronzo mi ha visto.   
Se l’è cercata, poteva evitare di flirtare con Jenson! Che cazzo!”

/Seb/

“Adesso lo uccido.  
Cosa mi significa quel parlargli a due metri di distanza con una tensione che si taglia col coltello e poi andarsene con lui?  
Mi prende per il culo?  
Finché aveva paura che li vedessi stava lontano e poi quando ha visto me e Jenson ci è pure andato via insieme! Ma stiamo scherzando?  
Io e Jenson siamo rimasti amici, non abbiamo mai litigato. Non è la stessa cosa sua e di Nico.  
Già accettare che hanno più o meno riassestato le cose mi è bruciato perché capisco che se lo fanno significa che la ferita di Lewis è sanata e cicatrizzata e non gli fa più effetto, ma mi dà ugualmente fastidio, dannazione. Perché non può semplicemente che ne so evaporare dal pianeta?  
E dire che c’era un periodo che mi piaceva, Nico.   
Cioè come persona. Ci ero anche abbastanza amico.  
Insomma, di per sé noi due non abbiamo mai avuto problemi, le tensioni e i bisticci sono sempre sorti per Lewis. Senza di lui noi eravamo bene.   
Questo non toglie che Lewis si è comportato come un bambino.  
Jenson non mi ha mai ferito, non è mai stato il mio punto debole, non ha mai avuto potere su di me.  
Nico sì.  
Ha sempre avuto un enorme potere su di lui.  
Due anni fa se Nico compariva in pista Lewis aveva gare di merda, la cosa mi infastidiva al punto che li ho spinti io ad iniziare a mettere pace nel loro rapporto tempestoso, perché finché Nico aveva tutto quel potere su Lewis significava che provava ancora qualcosa.   
Allora per dimostrarmi che non dovevo preoccuparmi, ha iniziato. Piccoli passi per perdonarlo.  
Dimentichi qualcuno e lo seppellisci davvero solo se lo perdoni.  
Poi l’anno scorso è morto Niki e so che i due si sono visti e si sono riavvicinati, penso che fosse normale, in qualche modo è giusto. Eppure provo sempre sentimenti molto contrastanti in merito perché da un lato ragiono razionalmente.  
Se sono pseudo amici e non si odiano significa che sono andati oltre. Ma dall’altro sono istintivo. Il terrore che Nico riesca di nuovo a farsi amare da Lewis mi paralizza, perché so che si amavano tanto. Che non so come, ma in qualche modo Nico si era fatto amare da Lewis e se ora vuole, e sono sicuro che vuole, potrebbe farsi amare ancora.   
Perciò quando li vedo insieme il cervello mi parte sempre un sacco.   
Quando Jens finisce l’intervista mi chiede se mi va un caffè insieme, io mi stringo nelle spalle e con l’immagine di quei due che se ne vanno insieme solo per farmi dispetto accetto.  
Avrei accettato comunque.  
In realtà io e Jens quando abbiamo occasione andiamo sempre insieme a bere qualcosa.   
Io e Jens siamo amici, Nico e Lewis no, loro non potranno mai essere amici perché non lo sono mai stati, il loro rapporto è sempre stato complicato.  
Eppure una volta Lewis lo amava così tanto ed era così tanto felice. Li ricordo. E se tornasse così? 

Resto per tutto il tempo poco concentrato con Jenson e solo quando noto che finiamo insieme a Lewis e Nico, mi si chiude lo stomaco.  
Jenson va subito da loro ridendo e scherzando e li saluta, Nico si alza e regge il gioco, ha sempre avuto una sua prontezza. Lewis è un libro aperto.  
Mi lancia uno sguardo furente che a momenti mi paralizza, ma io faccio lo stesso. Lo raggelo.   
Poi vorrei andarmene, ma Jenson mi dice se ci sediamo con loro.  
\- Non disturbiamo mica! -   
\- Noooo! - Noooo figurati!  
Nico vorrebbe ucciderci ma come sempre sorride con la sua faccia di merda.   
Alla fine ci sediamo, abbiamo poca scelta.  
Io e Lewis uno di fronte all’altro a fissarci in cagnesco, parliamo poco e niente, fanno tutto Jens e Nico finché non si rendono conto che siamo strani, ma Jens se ne guarda bene dal dirlo.  
Nico no.  
Nico non si tiene le cose per sé. Perché dovrebbe? Se può essere inopportuno lo sarà!  
\- Capisco che non sei dell’umore... - A questo lo fisso spalancando gli occhi come se avesse bestemmiato. Davvero vuole parlare della nostra gelosia di coppia così?   
Anche Lewis lo fissa stralunato mentre Jenson gli dà corda.   
\- Beh non è che il momento in Ferrari sia roseo. - Appena lo dice capisco che il male è negli occhi di chi guarda, ma nel caso di Nico ci va un PS: se si tratta di lui è lecito pensare male.   
\- In particolare per Seb. È brutto stare con una squadra che non ti vuole, specie se le due macchine di scuderia sono diverse come il giorno e la notte anche se dovrebbero essere uguali! - Appena lo dice mi rendo conto che Nico in questo non è cambiato. Non ha mai mandato a dire le cose, ma di solito le condivide solo se ha un tornaconto. Nico è subdolo.   
\- Non è che quella di Charles gli permetta di fare podio, comunque... - Sottolinea Jenson. A questo Lewis si anima e sembra ricordarsi come si parla.   
\- Certo, perché l’anno scorso Charles aveva risultati con la macchina che Seb migliorava! Quest’anno Seb non muove un dito per quegli ingrati, giustamente, e lì si vede quanto valgono tutti quegli stronzi! - Appena Lewis parla si capisce quanto sia furioso con loro e capisco che gelosia o no, ripicche o meno, sono sempre il centro del suo mondo e ci tiene un sacco, così mi ammorbidisco e sorrido scacciando la voglia di fare lo stronzo.  
\- Tanto la colpa è mia in un modo o nell’altro! - Dico ironico, gli altri ridacchiano o sospirano, Lewis grugnisce imbronciato. Vorrei riempirgli la faccia di baci, prima lo volevo schiaffeggiare.  
Come sono volubile.   
\- Ad ogni modo non esiste che avete la stessa macchina. - Ripete Nico. Alzo le spalle e faccio un’aria stufa e rassegnata.   
\- Non riesce più a fregarmi di nulla, mi credi? Spero solo di avere un contratto con la Racing Points per la fine della stagione. -   
\- Da quello che sento è quasi certo... - Risponde Jenson.   
\- Questo casino con i ricorsi avranno frenato un po’ le trattative, immagino. - Replica Nico, io annuisco. Dimenticavo quanto bello potesse essere parlare con loro di F1. Nico è quello che è, ma è un buon intenditore. È riuscito a vincere un mondiale essendo inferiore a Lewis, qualcosa ne sapeva.   
\- L’importante è che esci da quella manica di stronzi! - Lewis lascia perdere le apparenze, tanto sia Nico che Jens sanno ed io e lui ci ritroviamo a sorridere ebeti, Nico fa un sorriso malinconico e guarda l’ora.   
\- Per me è arrivato il momento di andare, vi dispiace se vi lascio? -   
\- Oh, ma va, era ora! - rispondo subito scherzando acido. Nico ride tirandomi via il cappellino per dispetto, io faccio finta di tirargli un calcio.  
Una volta ci divertivamo, me lo ricordo. Forse sarebbe bello tornare a quei tempi, ma non può più essere uguale.  
Lui e Lewis si guardano con la loro tipica aria strana, si fanno un cenno.   
\- Ci si vede. - Fa quasi con freddezza Nico, Lewis fa altrettanto e appena se ne va, si rilassa visibilmente sulla sedia.   
Per quanti passi in avanti faccia, per quanto perdoni, per quanto cicatrizzi e vada oltre, Nico non gli sarà mai indifferente. Ma oggi ho capito una cosa importante.   
Nico potrà colpire Lewis quanto vuole, ma io lo colpirò sempre di più ed è questo ciò che conta.   
Jenson ci guarda un attimo assorto e divertito, come se scrivesse un libro, quasi. Poi ci saluta e se ne va scherzando alla sua maniera.   
\- Due inglesi e due tedeschi al bar... dovremmo rifarla, no? -   
Ma anche no!   
Dopo che ci ritroviamo da soli al tavolino del bar del paddock io e lui ci guardiamo e ci sorridiamo e non serve che ci diciamo nulla.  
Ci siamo già capiti.   
\- stai bene? - chiedo io premuroso. Lui sorride dolcemente piegando la testa, annuisce.   
\- Tu? -   
\- Adesso sì. - “

/Lew/

“Mi sposto di sedia mettendomi in quella vicino alla sua, mi guardo intorno come un ladro, sorrido e gli prendo la mano sul suo ginocchio, lui stringe la mia spingendola sotto il tavolo il più possibile, ci mettiamo in posizioni strategiche per evitare di farci notare, ma al momento non c’è molta gente e qua dietro siamo abbastanza nascosti.   
\- Tu sarai sempre quello che prende il posto di chiunque in ogni situazione. Lo sai. - Lo sa perché lo dico.   
Appena si è parlato di lui e del suo problema, per me non c’è stato altro. Ho scacciato tutto.  
Nico, Jenson, gelosie e sciocchezze.   
E lì lui ha capito.  
Non esiste nulla di più importante di lui e della sua felicità.   
\- Lo so. - Fa lui avvicinando il viso al mio con un sorriso indecifrabile dei suoi. I suoi occhi blu vivi, meravigliosi, sereni perché sa di essere importante per me. - Anche se avrei piacere che Nico la piantasse di provarci con te! - E qua scoppio a ridere.   
\- Dai non ha fatto assolutamente nulla, te lo assicuro! -   
\- Già solo il fatto che respira nel tuo stesso raggio d’azione, è troppo! - Non è davvero così tanto geloso. Non credo. Ma rido un sacco e ride anche lui e penso che dopotutto lo faccia per questo, perché sa che mi diverte. - Potrebbe cambiare pianeta, dannazione! - Insiste facendomi ridere più forte. - Perché diavolo deve per forza stare nella nostra Galassia? Ce ne sono così tante! -   
E niente, Seb va avanti così, mentre le nostre mani sono allacciate sotto il tavolo, nascoste, e noi stiamo bene solo insieme.” 


End file.
